1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system and more particularly pertains to enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of wristwatches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wristwatches with illumination components of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wristwatches with illumination components of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating wristwatch faces through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,236 issued Dec. 17, 1963, to B. Ross discloses an Illumination Device for Wrist Watches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,939 issued Jun. 2, 1970, to E. C. Cattin discloses a Multiple-reading Watch with Built-in Electric Lighting Means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,587 issued Aug. 1, 1972, to Brien discloses a Wrist Watch with Dial Illuminating Device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,872 issued Nov. 23, 1976, to Stanish discloses a Display Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,453 issued Jun. 15, 1982, to Fatton discloses an Electronic Watch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,091 issued Oct. 4, 1983, to Moody discloses a Wrist Attached Rattle and Educational Device for Infants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,819, issued Nov. 29, 1983, to Migeon discloss a Watchband Light Attachment for a Wristwatch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,394 to DiMarco discloses a Multipurpose External Watch Face Illuminator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,294 issued Aug. 16, 1994, to Rodgers discloss a Watch with Light Means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,301, issued Mar. 21, 1995, to Rackley discloses a Wrist Watch Alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,627 issued Mar. 31, 1998, to Sy discloses a Silhouette Image on Illuminated Watch Dial. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,862 issued Mar. 16, 1999, to Wang discloses a Clock Having Emergency Lighting Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system that allows enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of wristwatches.
In this respect, the wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of wristwatches.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wristwatch with an illuminated ornamental display system which can be used for enhancing the readability and ornamental appearance of wristwatches. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.